Wild Thing
by shugarysweet
Summary: *AU* Rory grew up differently, but is still the same... until bad boy DuGrey comes back *better summary inside*


Title: Wild Thing  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: R/T and anyone else I choose to throw together for my writing pleasure, or some couple that you request! :0)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.... I'm barely 15..... everything I own was bought by my parents! lol  
AN: I know that I should probably actually finish a story for once.... but..... I can't! lol. I'll get back to all of them soon, but for now I'm just starting about a billion stories so I can leave you hanging and begging for more...... oh! And like all my other stories, this one is completely AU.  
Summary: Rory Gilmore had grown up with her grandparents after her mother had died when she was only 3. Rory was "popular" in a sense... she hung around the in-crowd, she was on the dance team, she was vice president of the sophomore class, and she had dated a little. But.... Rory was still the innocent child she was when she was 8 and playing on the swings. But, when bad boy Tristan DuGrey returns from freshman year at Military School... Rory might be ready to come out of her shell......  
  
Chapter One: You Make My Heart Sing  
  
Tristan DuGrey had grown up in Hartford, along with most of the Chiltonites. He was the ring leader of their grade, the one everyone envied. When he got sent away, not much had changed.... the teachers were still strict, they still had to wear uniforms, someone was always getting in trouble... and Rory Gilmore was still little innocent Mary. But.... with Tristan back..... Rory would no longer want to be innocent..... she'd give it all up.... for him.  
  
Tristan had arrived late on Thursday morning beings that his flight was delayed, so he hadn't gotten to Chilton until 3rd hour.... Chemistry.   
  
He walked into his class and instantly saw her.... the coffee colored hair, piercing blue eyes, slim figure.... the girl he had thought about while he was gone.... the one and only, Rory Gilmore.  
  
Rory was reading her book when she heard the door open. Her eyes had instantly flew to the door, where her blues eyes had locked on another pair of blue eyes. She gasped a little when she realized who the eyes belonged to.... none other then Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Mr. Dorris had coughed, "Mr. DuGrey. Glad you could join us. Welcome back! Please, take a seat next to Miss Gilmore." he had said, handing him a book.  
Tristan nodded, "sure." and went and sat next to Rory.  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary. Miss me?" Tristan whispered before sitting down.  
Rory blushed a little and buried her head into her book. Tristan smirked, `I've missed that blush Mary...." he thought to himself, smiling at her, and turning back to listen to the teacher.  
  
Rory couldn't concentrate on the book she was reading.... she couldn't even remember the name. She was getting so flustered. She knew Tristan came looking at her, but she hadn't known why it had affected her so. Sure, Rory used to have a little crush on Tristan, but what girl at their school hadn't? Tristan would never go for a girl like her..... Rory thought sadly, getting up as the bell rang.  
  
"Rory!!" a male voice had screamed down the hallway. Rory turned slightly to glance down the hall to see who it was the was calling for her.  
"Hey Damon." Rory smiled at her boyfriend of 3 months, leaning in to give him a quick peck. Damon slid his arm around Rory's waist, walking her to their 4th hour class.... English 2, "What's up?" Rory asked while they were standing outside, Rory leaning slightly against the locker and Damon's hands on either side of her hips.  
"Well.... Jake Nickson is having a party tomorrow night. Are you up for it?" Damon asked, looking at her with puppy eyes.  
`His eyes are such a dull color green... not vibrant like Tristan's blue ones...' Rory found herself thinking, but quickly snapped out of it.  
"Sure D. I'll go." Rory said, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into class just as the bell rang.  
  
Tristan visibly winced when he saw Rory and Damon Daniels walk in to Eng. 2 holding hands. Eric Jones, noticing this, leaned over.  
"What's wrong DuGrey?" Eric asked.  
"What? Oh nothing.... how long has Rory been with Damon?" Tristan asked, trying not to glare at Damon.  
"Daniels and Gilmore? Um.... 3 months, maybe?" Eric asked, "why? You still like her?" Eric asked, knowing that Tristan had a thing for Rory, 8th grade year.  
"What? No, man. I was just wondering." Tristan said quietly, knowing that he was lying, and that everyone could see it.  
  
Rory sat down next to Tristan, with Damon on the other side.  
"Hey Tristan." Rory said, hyperly. *is hyperly a word?*  
"Yeah, hey DuGrey." Damon said, moving his desk closer to Rory's.  
"Rory.... Daniels." Tristan said, smiling warmly at Rory and nodding his head to Damon.  
Damon, not noticing how coldy Tristan was treating him, asked, "Are you going to Jake's party tomorrow night, Tristan?"   
"Nickson? Yeah, I'll be there." Tristan said, wishing this guy would stop talking to him.  
  
Rory smiled brightly when Tristan had announced that he'd be making an appearance, the smile not going unnoticed by Tristan, or Damon.  
  
Tristan had to grin when he noticed Damon's jaw tighten when Rory smiled at Tristan's statement of going to the party.  
"Hope to see you there, Ror." Tristan winked at her, leaving the classroom to go to lunch.  
  
Rory blushed, and got up. Expecting Damon to slip his arm around her waist, she shuddered when she didn't feel him do that. She looked behind her, and noticed he was still sitting.  
"Damon, come on. It's time for lunch...." Rory said, slightly worried for her boyfriend.  
  
Damon looked at her like he hadn't known where she had come from.  
"Oh, right, lunch... sure, come on." Damon said, smiling at her, although inside his heart was breaking, knowing that with DuGrey in the picture, his moments with Rory would be lessened. He slid his arm around Rory, tightening his hold on her when they passed Tristan and his friends.  
  
Rory flinched when Damon tightened his arm on her waist, just because they were passing Tristan. But, even as Damon did that, Rory couldn't help but left her gaze drift over to Tristan. Rory gasped slightly when she found herself, for the second time that day, staring into the eyes of Tristan DuGrey. Rory blushed, quickly turning her head, and stopping at her locker.  
  
Later that day, Rory and Tristan had French 2, together.  
Tristan had sat down next to Rory, and smiled at her, "Hey." he said smoothly.  
"Hi." Rory said softly, looking at him.  
"So... you and Damon?" Tristan asked, trying not to wince.  
"What? Oh yeah.... me and Damon.... sure." Rory said, a little distracted.  
"Oh... that's too bad." Tristan said softly. Rory stiffened, "oh? Why's that?" Rory had asked, somewhat curious.  
"Oh... I wanted us to go to the party together...." Tristan said, giving Rory a puppy dog face... much like the one Damon had tried giving to her earlier that day.  
Rory had to giggle at how cute Tristan looked, when he looked at her like that.  
"Oh? Did you now?" Rory asked. Tristan nodded his head like a little puppy.  
"I don't think so.... I told Damon I'd go with him. And, he IS my boyfriend... I'll see you there though. Save me a dance?" Rory asked, before taking out her notebook to start the class.  
"yeah.... a dance. Definitely." Tristan said, slightly disappointed, but smiled anyway, for Rory.  
"Great!" Rory said enthusiastically, before turning in her chair to listen to the teacher.  
  
///End of the day, Friday\\\ *Yeah, I know... I skipped an entire day... sorry!*  
  
After the last class of the day, Rory had gone to her locker.  
"Hey Ror. Do we have practice tonight?" Louise asked, walking over to Rory's locker, Madeline not far behind.  
"Hey girls. No, it was cancelled. Next practice is Saturday morning at 10. If you can't make it, you don't get to dance at the competition on Sunday." Rory said, taking some books out of her locker.  
"Okay..... we'll see you tonight at Jake's?" Louise asked, her and Madeline already walking away.  
"Yeah, tonight. Later!" Rory said, walking the opposite way down the hall.  
  
"Rory!" Paris Gellar had called to Rory, just as Rory was stepping into her car, that she had gotten a few weeks earlier for her 16th birthday.  
"Yeah?" Rory asked, turning around to look at Paris.  
"Damon left this morning, he wanted me to tell you he couldn't go to the party tonight. Something about having to fly out to California with his father." Paris said, looking at Rory.  
"Oh, okay. Thanks Paris! I'll see you tonight, right?" Rory asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm going... you know my parents. Always making me go to events I do NOT want to go to. But I think this one might be fun...." Paris said, saying her final goodbye to Rory.  
  
When Rory had gotten home, she had called Tristan.  
"Hello?" Someone had asked into the phone.  
"Hello, this is Rory. May I talk to Tristan, please?" Rory asked.  
"Oh, of course Miss Gilmore. One moment please." Jeeves, Tristan's butler had said. *His name was really Jeffrey.... they just called him Jeeves*  
"Hello?" Tristan had asked, a few minutes later.  
"Hey Tris, it's Rory." Rory said, suddenly not shy.  
"Oh, hey Rory. What can I do for you?" Tristan asked, happy that Rory had called him.  
"Oh, actually.... Damon couldn't make it tonight, and I was wondering if you still wanted to go with me?" Rory asked, somewhat surprised by her confidence.  
"Sure. I'll pick you up at 8. Bye Ror." Tristan said, hanging up before Rory had the chance to change her mind.  
  
Rory actually decided to be a little less shy tonight. After her shower, she had decided to wear her orange bikini, low rise Abercrombie flares, and an Abercrombie baby tee, that showed about a centimete of Rory's flat stomach. Rory had grabbed her Chilton Poms duffel bag, threw a hoodie in there, a bra and pantie set, another pair of flares, a halter top, a towel, a brush, and some make up.   
  
Tristan had gotten there at 7:56. Said hello to the elder Gilmore's, and led Rory to his car.   
`Wow.... she looks.... hott.' Tristan thought to himself, and started humming the tune to his favorite song. `Wild thing, You make my heart sing......' was the last thing he had hummed before they reached Jake's house.  
"Let's go." Tristan said, grabbing Rory's hand. 


End file.
